Falling Upright: Lavender and Lilac
by MustangWill
Summary: Fan fiction based on the WebToon comic Falling Upright When Amadeus buys a gift for Daniel, Daniel wants to show his appreciation for his lover's thoughtfulness. Yaoi, M/M lemon


**Falling Upright: Lavender and Lilac**

Amadeus Agnusdei sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow as he set aside the kitchen knife, an array of freshly diced vegetables laid out on the cutting board before him. Despite the heat from the large stew pot of boiling water beside him, he felt really good for the first time in days. His boss- a really kind, elderly woman who insisted everyone call her Grandma Ingrid- was gracious enough for the young man's help that she agreed to give him an advance on his first paycheck. He had immediately ran to the nearest farmer's market and bought some needed supplies for the apartment.

He smiled as he looked over the vegetables, feeling a surge of pride in himself that he, meek little Amadeus, could provide for his beloved, strong warrior. He glanced up at the clock on the wall and gave out a squawk of surprise as he began rushing about the kitchen as he realized his warrior would be arriving sooner than he realized.

-《-》-

The small apartment smelled like fresh baked bread when Daniel Hared opened the front door less than an hour later, inhaling the heavenly aroma with delight that immediately began to lift his deflated spirits.

"Amadeus?" he called into the apartment as he set his bag down beside the door, his dark brown wings slowly unfurling behind him as he removed his scarf and jacket to hang on their pegs. Closing the door behind him, he made sure to turn the lock with before continuing into the apartment, "Have you been cooking?" He followed his nose towards the kitchen area, practically floating on air as he searched for the source of the delicious aromas.

Amadeus was just pulling a baking sheet with a perfectly cooked loaf of sourdough bread resting on it out of the oven when Daniel approached, smiling happily at him, "Welcome home, hon." He quickly set the baking sheet down on the stove top and, using the heel of his foot to close the oven door, he hurried forward into the waiting embrace of his lover, "I wanted to make you something special since you've been working so hard for us. What do you think?" He leaned up just long enough to steal a small peck on the lips before taking Daniel's hand, excitedly pulling him towards the small table where he had already set the table.

Seeing a flash of white out of the corner of his eye, Daniel looked down and couldn't help but to chuckle, "It looks like you forgot to clean up some of your flour, dear."

Amadeus gasped and began looking frantically about the kitchen, "Oh, no! I'm sorry, I thought I had cleaned everything up already!" When he didn't find the missing flour, he turned helplessly to Daniel, "I don't-"

Daniel silenced the younger angel with a long, deep kiss, holding it just long enough that he felt the tension leave Amadeus and it was replaced with a familiar yearning before he stepped back, leaving his partner with slightly parted lips and a faint blush creeping across his freckled cheeks. Smiling, Daniel then reached down and gently brushed the floury hand prints from the back pockets of his faded blue jeans, enjoying himself as he watched Amadeus's faint blush quickly burn into a raging inferno.

"I- I must have done that when I was baking," Amadeus stuttered, his hand coming up between them, as if trying to hide his blush behind it, "t-thank you!"

Daniel caught the hand in his own and Amadeus gasped softly as he watched in dazed pleasure as the captured hand was lifted to the larger angel's lips, the pleasure increasing to a fever pitch with each fingertip being kissed. The little angel was panting softly by the time Daniel finished and pressed a final kiss to the center of his palm, his sapphire blue captured by the glowing emerald green of Daniel's.

"Maybe we should eat before all your delicious food gets cold?" Daniel whispered huskily, though he made no move to release Amadeus.

"Yes… we should…" Amadeus whispered, looking up at him with hooded eyes as he the tip of his tongue slow drew along his suddenly dry lips.

' _One kiss… I'll allow myself only one more kiss, then we'll eat…'_ Daniel assured himself as he leaned slowly forward towards Amadeus.

Amadeus eagerly met him halfway, leaning forward and sliding his fingers through Daniel's long, brown hair to cup the back of his head, moaning softly when he felt the dual pleasures of both Daniel's hand that was dusting off the back of his jeans was now groping the young man's firm backside through the denim material, as well as the pleasure of soft, warm lips pressing down against his own.

Daniel wanted to pull Amadeus closer and take this interlude to the next, steamer level, but his stomach was already beginning to growl from the still strong, delicious aroma of Amadeus's cooking, and he was remembering how sparse his lunch at work had been. It seemed like Amadeus had also heard the growling of Daniel's stomach because the blonde angel quickly pulled back with a gasp, "Oh, I'm so sorry! You must be starving!" Unwinding himself from Daniel's arms, Amadeus grabbed Daniel's hand and began dragging him towards their table, "Come on, sit down and relax while I prepare your plate." He made sure Daniel was seated and comfortable before he went to the stove to prepare a plate for Daniel.

Daniel looked flustered as he watched, "You don't have to do that; I could get my own plate, you know."

"I know you can," Amadeus smiled, grabbing up a clean bowl from the dish strainer and began paddling an extra large portion of fresh vegetable stew in to it, "but you just got off work and I wanted to take care of you." He grabbed a spoon from the drawer and brought the pair to set down in front of Daniel, then quickly returned to the stove and grabbed the cutting board with the freshly baked bread on it to bring back to the table.

"Do we still have any of the iced tea left?" Daniel asked, his mouth actually beginning to water at the sight and smell of the stew.

Amadeus's smile brightened, hurrying back into the kitchen to open the refrigerator, "I didn't think you had liked my tea; I'm glad to hear it." he grabbed a half-empty plastic pitcher of iced tea from inside and poured it into two waiting cups before placing the pitcher back and bringing the pair back to the table.

"I don't know why you would think that, dear," Daniel looked confused, reaching for the knife to cut himself some bread, only to drop it with a startled yelp, rubbing the red spot on the back of his hand with wide eyes.

Amadeus withdrew the hand that had slapped Daniel's, his smile gone and replaced by a stern frown, "You know that you're supposed to break the first piece of bread, not cut it. And we haven't even said grace yet!" He continued to glare at Daniel until the angel sat up straight and folded his hands in preparation for prayer, bowing his head and closing his eyes.

Amadeus gave it a moment before he followed suit, bowing his head as he began the prayer, "Dear Heavenly Father, we thank thee for the food that has been provided and the hands that have prepared the food. We ask thee to bless it that it may nourish and strengthen our bodies. In the name of Jesus Christ, amen."

"Amen," Daniel repeated, raising his head and once more reached for the bread. This time though he grabbed the round loaf up with both hands and tore a considerable chunk off, and placed it beside Amadeus's bowl, before repeating the process for himself. "It really smells quite delicious, Amadeus; you've really outdone yourself."

Amadeus blushed, pinching off a piece of the chunk of bread he had given him and began tearing off tiny bits to drop into his bowl, "It's isn't anything fancy, just some vegetables I was able to pick up. Miss Helga was kind enough to bring us some thyme she picked this morning in exchange for some of the stew."

"That's the young woman next door, isn't it?" Daniel asked between dipping his bread into the stew and tearing into it hungrily, "That was really kind of her; you'll have to thank her for me."

Amadeus nodded and took a moment to sip some of his iced tea before continuing, "Yes, and I will, dear."

They both smiled at one another over their meal and settled into a comfortable silence as they dug into their meal.

-《-》-

Daniel sat back in his chair, rubbing his full belly as he set his spoon down into his empty bowl, "Boy am I stuffed!" He smiled at the blush suddenly blossoming across Amadeus's cheeks, "You really outdid yourself tonight, Amadeus."

Amadeus smiled brightly through his burning cheeks, getting up and began to gather together their dirty dishes, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. There will be enough left over that I'll be able to pack a lunch for you tomorrow as well."

Daniel grunted happily at the news, finishing off the last bit of his tea, and followed Amadeus into the kitchen with his empty cup. Just as before, the pair fell into a comfortable silence as they began cleaning the dishes together, with Amadeus washing and finding while Daniel dried and put away them away into the cupboards.

Drying his hands on a towel, Amadeus nodded to the stew pot remaining on the stove, "I'm going to put together your lunch and Miss Helga's bowl; why don't you go ahead and start the shower? I'll join you as soon as I finish here."

"Mmm, yes, a hot shower does sound good," Daniel murmured happily at the thought, putting away the last dried dish in it place and closing the door to the cupboard, "I think I'll take you up on that." As he went to make his way past Amadeus, he paused long enough to gently press his lips to the young blonde's forehead, gently caressing his cheek, "I expect you there soon to help me with those… hard to reach places."

Amadeus blushed and stammered, "Y-yes… I'll- I'll try to be quick." Daniel winked as he continued past, making his way to the back of the apartment where their bathroom was.

Reinvigorated by the lewd images beginning to overload his mind, Amadeus began quickly retrieving their tupperware from the cupboards and began redistributing the remaining stew in the pot into the tupperware. He had set the pot in the sink to wash later and was cutting off slices of bread- trying his best to not cut himself in his haste- when he heard the doorbell ring.

' _That must be Miss Helga,'_ he thought to himself as he put a couple slices of bread into an empty tupperware container. Grabbing the bread container and one of the stew containers, he quickly crossed the apartment to the front door and peeked out the eyehole to make sure who was standing on the other side.

When he recognized the young woman fidgeting nervously in the hallway, he smiled as he opened the door, "Ah, Miss Helga, sorry I haven't been by yet."

Miss Helga smiled in return, a light blush coloring her cheeks as she pushed her large, round spectacles further up on her nose and drew her grey, zip up hoodie tighter about herself as if she were cold, despite the warmth in the building, "Ah, it's no problem, Amadeus, I was just coming back from checking the mail and thought I would save you the trouble of coming out."

Amadeus's ears perked up slightly as he heard the shower turn on further into the apartment and, with the lewd images from before multiplying now to involve a dripping wet Daniel standing under the hot spray, he held out both containers, really eager to finish his task now, "Well, thank you for being so considerate; I hope you enjoy your meal."

Miss Helga gave out a small, nervous chuckle and thankfully took the containers, "Oh, I don't have any doubt. The last meal you made was really delicious. I'll clean the tupperware and bring it back to you tomorrow."

"Take your time, we're in no hurry," Amadeus assured her, smiling in return Miss Helga gave him a small wave, the blush still coloring her cheeks as she tuttled off back towards her apartment.

Shutting the door, Amadeus bolted for the bathroom, leaving a trail of discarded clothing in his wake. Sliding in to the bathroom, he was hopping on one foot as he tried to remove his last remaining sock when he heard surprised laughter coming from his right.

The bathroom wasn't very large- he remembered the landlord mentioning that it had been renovated from an old walk-in closet not too long ago- and only held the barest essentials. The toilet was directly in front of him, doing double duty as the water tank had been converted into an eco friendly sink so that all the water used would flow into the tank and recycled. A dingy mirror that never seemed to come clean not matter how hard Amadeus scrubbed it had been mounted above it, displaying how silly he looked hopping about. To his right, where the laughter had come from, was the wall-to-wall glass enclosed shower done all in off-white tile. Daniel was inside already, trying to hold back his laughter as he watched Amadeus struggle from behind the glass.

Unfurling his wings, Amadeus used them to better balance himself to finally remove the article of clothing, tossing it aside to join the pile of Daniel's clothing, and shot Daniel a glare as he made his way into the shower, "You shouldn't laugh at me; especially when I bought you such a thoughtful gift."

Daniel paused, quirking an eyebrow as his wings folded behind his back to make more room for Amadeus, their feathers glistening and shimmering already from the water, "Gift? What gift? You didn't mention a gift."

"Yes, and I see your attitude changed real quick," Amadeus teased, gently maneuvering himself past Daniel- pulling his own wings tight against his back- and picked up a small, brown paper wrapped package out from a funny built into the wall holding their body washes and shampoos, "I had a little extra left over after buying the food at the farmer's market, and, when I saw this, I knew I had to pick it up."

Daniel looked surprised as he took the gift, turning the palm sized package over in his hand, "But, Amadeus… didn't we agree that we wouldn't-"

"I know, I know," Amadeus quickly interrupted, knowing already where he was going, "we agreed to not buy each other any gifts, but this is something we can both use and enjoy together." When Daniel still looked unconvinced, Amadeus sighed and pointed to the package, "Just go ahead and open it, please."

Daniel shot him a teasing glare before looking down and examining the package more closely. It was rectangular, not much bigger than his palm, and was wrapped in brown parchment, a bit of twine tied securely around it. A handwritten label proclaimed "Madame Alice's New Age Emporium", followed by an address, contact information, and a small logo of some crystals and gems resting on a bed of tarot cards and dried herbs. Pulling on the twine, Daniel opened the package, even more unsure now what to expect, and watched as a bar of soap fell into his hand, it's surface a swirl of light and dark purple. A nice, flowery aroma began to fill the shower as soon as the package was opened, and he lifted the bar to his nose to curiously inhale, trying to place the familiar aroma.

"This is so familiar, but I can't place it," he admitted, the scent developing him and filling him with a sensation of serenity.

"I felt the same way," Amadeus smiled happily as he reached past Daniel to take down the removable shower head and began running the water over himself, "the woman running the booth said it's lavender and lilac scented, and it's good for relaxing both the mind and body."

Daniel smiled and nodded, "I can already feel it just from smelling it, and we can definitely use some relaxing right about now."

"My thoughts exactly," Amadeus beamed, putting the showerhead back into it's cradle, "I knew you would like it." Taking the bar from Daniel's hand, he took their wash rag from the nearby rack and raised an eyebrow as he began lathering the rag up with the soap bar, "Now, you mentioned something about some hard to reach places?"

Daniel's smile turned into a playful smirk as he looked down at his lover, and winked slyly at him, "Oh, yes, I'm a dirty boy from working at the site all day."

Amadeus purred as he felt a heat flush throughout his body as images began filling his mind, "Mmm, just thinking about you working with all those construction tools, getting all hot and your skin glistening with sweat…" He could feel the heat in his body beginning to move lower, concentrating in his groin area.

Feeling something hard pressing against his inner thigh, Daniel didn't need to look down to figure out its source. He could also feel the temperature of the water spraying against his back decrease slightly, and he knew that soon the hot water tank would run out. Nodding to the sudsy rag in Amadeus's hand, he asked huskily, "Aren't you gonna use that?"

Amadeus blushed but nodded eagerly as he pulled Daniel closer and more out of the water's spray before he took the lathered rag and began running it gently over the wide, taut expanse of his left pectoral, leaving a soapy trail with each circling pass. Daniel watched with keen interest, his only movement was to place his fingertips lightly on Amadeus's right hip, a simple touch that radiated so much heat throughout Amadeus.

Once he had finished with Daniel's pectorals, he moved up to clean the tops of his muscled shoulders and down the sinewy lengths of both arms. He was meticulous as he cleaned away the the day's dirt and sweat, making sure to get every nook and cranny, leaving only the lavender and lilac scent behind.

"When you said you were going to be thorough, you weren't kidding," Daniel gently teased, his voice growing deeper with the intense desire building with each pass of the rag.

Amadeus chuckled and began washing Daniel's underarms, down his sides, and across the hard rise and falls of his chiseled abs, "Well, when you give me such a magnificent piece of art to work with…" He took a moment to run his eyes up and down Daniel's warrior-toned, naked body before smiling coyly, "I want to make sure I do it justice."

"Give it a minute or two and you'll be 'doing it' just fine," Daniel growled, his light touch on Amadeus's hip possessively tightening.

Amadeus ducked his head to hide his intense blush, finding himself pressing closer into Daniel's touch, he stopped washing Daniel just above his groin- something that didn't escape the warrior's attention- and slowly looked back up, cheeks still flushed, "I need to rinse you off. Would you mind turning around?"

Daniel briefly considered denying the request, turning Amadeus around, and taking him against the wall, but allowed the thought to slip away as he willed his wings back inside his body to keep them out of the way as he turned his back to Amadeus. He placed his hands against the cool tile, the water spraying now against his chest, and he looked back over his his shoulder, watching Amadeus with smoldering eyes.

Amadeus shivered as he felt a bolt of desire streak down his spine, goosebumps springing up all over his body. Following Daniel's lead, he willed his wings back into his body as he stepped forward, he took down the shower head and began rinsing away the soap from the tops of his shoulders. Daniel watched Amadeus as he worked to rinse away the remaining soap.

"Ready for me to get your back now?" Amadeus asked as he set the shower head back into its cradle, reaching once more for the wash rag, taking a moment to lather it up more with fresh soap.

Daniel only nodded, still watching over his shoulder, the smoldering embers in his eyes glowing brighter with each passing moment as Amadeus began working the lather into his back.

He felt the rag making its way down to his lower back and over hip, but he was still taken by surprise as he felt the underside of his flaccid manhood being cupped in the soapy rag, sending a shiver of pleasure arcing through him as Amadeus traced a raised, blue vein along the top of the shaft with the pad of his thumb.

"Amadeus…" Daniel breathed the name, tilting his head back as pleasure coursed through him in waves with every caress. Blood rushed towards those gentle touches until he stood full and erect in Amadeus's hand, his thumb continuing to trace the vein now vigorously pulsing with the increased blood flow.

"Does this please you?" Amadeus whispered near Daniel's ear, leaning forward to gently nibble on the shell of his ear.

Daniel arched into the touch, his hands against the tile wall balling into fists, and growled, "Yes, don't stop."

He could feel Daniel's hips beginning to thrust forward to meet Amadeus's touch, and, closing his hand around Daniel, he began sliding the rag up and down the shaft, stoking the embers in Daniel's eyes into a roaring fire!

Daniel bit his bottom lip, trying to withhold the unmanly moans threatening to escape him. It had been so long since they had shared a moment of passion, and he knew that he would not be able to resist that climatic high for much longer.

He allowed Amadeus to have his fun for a few more moments before he knew he had to stop him before he plunged over that precipice. In one, well trained motion, Daniel took ahold of Amadeus's wrists, turned on his heels, and had the smaller angel pinned against the back shower wall with his hands held firmly above his head, the rag falling to the floor with a soft _splat_ covered Amadeus's soft gasp of surprise.

Amadeus looked surprised at the sudden loss of power, but quickly accepted it, even beginning to purr and fidgeting excitedly at the prospect of what was to come, "Mmm, now that you've captured me, what do you plan to do with me?"

Daniel gave Amadeus a teasing smirk as he moved to take both of Amadeus's wrist in one hand so he could reach back to take down the shower head once more, "There are so many things that I want to do to you that I am having a hard time choosing just one." When Amadeus opened his mouth- obviously to offer up a suggestion- Daniel stepped forward so that there was no space between them and kissed him, Amadeus's mouth suddenly invaded by Daniel's tongue, effectively silencing him.

Amadeus was flushed and panting when they funny parted, the only things keeping him standing were Daniel pinning his hands above his head and him resting on Daniel's thigh he had pressed between Amadeus's legs. He watched breathlessly as Daniel used the shower head to rinse away the soap he had transferred on to Amadeus's chest before putting it back into its cradle once more.

"H-have you d-decided then?" Amadeus stammered, licking his lower lip as he ground himself against Daniel's muscled thigh. The sensation of the toned muscles against his heated flesh sent trickles of electricity throughout his body with each thrust of his hips, which were becoming more and more erratic as the tension built inside himself.

"I might have…" Daniel teasingly growled, lifting his thigh a little higher, making Amadeus tilt his head back with a soft moan.

Amadeus's eyes flared opened and gasped in a heady mix of surprise and pleasure as Daniel bowed his head and lightly bit down on the top of Amadeus's shoulder. "Daniel…." he breathed the name, turning his head to bare more of his neck and shoulder, and moaned louder as he was rewarded by the sensation of Daniel's hand encircling his erect shaft, giving it a firm squeeze.

The hand around Amadeus's wrists tightened as Daniel began nibbling his way across the top of his shoulder towards the side of his neck, all the while his other hand slowly stroked the length of his hard erection. Nipping his way up the side of his neck, he gently bit Amadeus's ear lobe before growling, "I want to feel you come for me."

Amadeus whimpered, his hips thrusting into his hand, his entire body feeling as taut as a fully drawn bowstring, "Daniel, it feels so good!"

"Then don't hold back," Daniel growled into his ear, urging him on as he licked and nibbled on the ear lobe, increasing the tempo of his strokes to match Amadeus's panting, "let the pleasure overtake you."

"Daniel!" Amadeus cried out as the bowstring snapped from the tension and, with one last thrust, his essence bursting forth and splattered the pane glass of the shower enclosure and over Daniel's hand.

"Mmm, quite a big load today," Daniel purred, lifting his hand and licking his hand clean before using the showerhead to rinse off the glass. Amadeus only murmured a unintelligible thank you, sagging weekly against Daniel now.

Daniel smiled softly and leaned down, gently pressing his lips to Amadeus's forehead, "Let's get you cleaned up and in to bed, little one."

"But… you didn't-" Amadeus started to protest weakly, but was silenced by a kiss from Daniel.

Leaning back, Daniel smiled and, releasing Amadeus's wrists, he continued to steady him with the between the smaller angel's legs as he grabbed up the washcloth and soap bar, "Shh, just let me finish this up and we'll go to bed. I'm not worried about me right now."

When Amadeus didn't protest any further, Daniel smiled and happily began washing Amadeus, trying to be thorough but quick as possible since the hot water had almost run out. By the time he finished rinsing away the last of the soap suds, Amadeus was leaning heavily against him, his eyes barely able to stay open.

"Let's go to bed," Daniel whispered, taking a moment to turn off the water before grabbing towels from outside to dry them off with. It didn't take him long before he was tossing the towels into the dirty clothes hamper and, picking Amadeus up princess-style into his arms, he made his way the short distance from the bathroom to their bed. Using his foot to pull back the comforter, Daniel carefully laid down in the bed, turning onto his side so that he held Amadeus close against his chest.

Tugging the comforter up around them, he kissed the top of Amadeus's shoulder, murmured a sleepy "I love you" before closing his eyes, slipping almost immediately into the darkness of slumber.

-《-》-

Amadeus stirred, stretching out under the bed sheets as he slowly blinked the sleep away, trying to remember how he had gotten to their bed. He remembered that he and Daniel were using their new soap bar in the shower, things had gotten a little steamy, and then he was waking up in bed.

He felt a weight shift beside him and an arm slid around him, pulling him easily back against a warm, strong chest. He was immediately enveloped in the sweet scent of lilac and lavender, and he knew Daniel was behind him, spooned into his back and softly snoring. Taking a quick glance over his shoulder and out their nearby window, Amadeus could tell it now dark outside, the soft glow of the city's lights the only light in the room.

His memory was beginning to return with the help of the feeling of Daniel's body pressed warmly into his back and his own body's response, a familiar soreness radiating throughout him as those memories filled him. He could still feel the heat and passion from before, and he wasn't certain but he felt like their might be some small intentions in the crook of his neck and along the tops of his shoulder where Daniel had bitten him during their lovemaking.

Daniel murmured softly in his sleep and, arm tightening protectively around Amadeus, he nuzzled closer into his back. Amadeus smiled, his eyes slowly closing as he nestled into his lover's embrace, feeling completely safe for the first time in a long time.

 _\- fin -_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Just for transparency's sake, I wanted to first say that I am personal friends with the author of the source material, _Falling Upright_ , and she did not ask or pay me to write this. I read her work and, enjoying the work, I decided to write a fanfiction on what I felt like would happen and present it as a gift to her. She then gave me permission to publish it her.

I really enjoyed working on this one and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much. If you haven't already, please go and read _Falling Upright_ on WebToons. I would add a link here, but the site will not allow me to do so, so just simply Google "WebToon Falling Upright" and it will bring you right to it. Also, if you enjoyed my work, please leave a review below, and, if you didn't like it, I still would like to hear from you in a review so I can work on getting better at what you didn't like.

Have a great day and be safe out there!


End file.
